Optical information storage, offering the benefits of high storage density and rapid access to stored information, has replaced traditional magnetic storage media for many applications. Various techniques have been developed for the permanent storage of high density optically readable information, such as volume holography and laser disc encoding.
It is an object of this invention to provide an optically-based high density information storage medium that enables multiple information units, such as bits, to be stored within a single small region of a glass body and to be subsequently read-out.